


Updated Terms and Conditions

by Shadowmaster68



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: Yang's in a Relationship with Blake and Weiss and doesn't understand how sharing a bed works???





	Updated Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm not Dead by Daylight!  
> Sorry I haven't posted in forever, and that when I do post again, it's so short. Hopefully I write more soon???

The first night that Yang had slept on the couch, Blake had given her a raised eyebrow, but neither she nor Weiss said anything about it. After all, the relationship between the three was a relatively new thing, and they were still figuring out the right boundaries and how to properly handle the something special that was being crafted between the three of them. So they let both let it go for the first week.

The second week was a little more tedious. For some of their more passionate nights, Yang had most certainly joined them in the massive bed they were meant to share. But on nights where they simply desired some cuddling, and to hold one another as they fall asleep, if they didn’t specifically invite her up to join them, then she was down on the couch. Still though, they tried to let pass. Blake and Weiss had been together longer with each other than they had as the three of them.

Still though, when week three hit, and Yang was still on their couch, Weiss had had enough, even if Blake was still willing to put up with this idiocy. Before they settled for the night, she grabbed the pillow and blanket that Yang had been using, and unceremoniously dumped them on her bed. If Yang didn’t say anything, she was going to smack the taller girl. So her annoyance spiked a bit when Yang looked a bit aghast at the couch as they began to say their good nights, but still began to attempt to make herself comfortable.

“What are you doing?” Weiss was barely able to keep the ice out of her voice as she glared at her blonde girlfriend.

She gestured kind of helplessly at the couch and snuggled in deeper, not really feeling a need to speak with the irritable short-stack.

“You know there’s a perfectly welcoming bed for you upstairs right?”

Yang raised an eyebrow at Weiss, and watched Blake come over and stand behind her. “She’s right you know. We’re in this together, we would be happy to have you up stairs with us.”

Yang shrugged, “I figured you two still wanted your alone time. I can be a bit much.”  
Weiss rolled her eyes and tugged on Yang’s arm. “We’ve had this conversation already. You always are a bit much. That makes you who you are. But that doesn’t mean anything to us. We care about you, and want to be with you. Whether you’re a bit much or not. Part of us being together means we’re together.”

Yang glanced at Blake, who nodded along, and she relented and allowed herself to be dragged from her spot on the couch. She quickly wrapped her arms around Weiss, and felt Blake do the same. She was more or less dragged from that spot up to the bed room, where they all got changed and collapsed on the bed in a large pile. As they sorted themselves out, Yang couldn’t help but smile fondly at her two girlfriends. By gods were the nerds, but then again she supposed she wasn’t a whole lot better. She had to be invited to properly share a bed with them. Still, after all the work it had taken to get comfortable around one another the way they were, she supposed she was mostly justified. Still, as they all snuggled up to one another, she couldn’t help but whisper a small thank you as they all fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (Is low-key what I wish would happen when I go sleep on my friends floor) What??? I didn't say anything!
> 
> Anyway, like I said at the top, sorry this one is so short. I'm literally in my friend's dorm, wishing some shit like this would happen to me, or something to that effect, and I had to write it down, so instead I made the RWBY nerds do it, because FriendFiction is a line I refuse to cross. Anyway, on other notes, now that this is out of my system, and I'm still technically on Spring Break, maybe I'll write more Fanfiction? I have basically all of the same ideas floating in my head that I always do, and I'm actually really excited to work on one again, so who knows? Hopefully I reemerge again here soon, and not in a year.


End file.
